Biel I Czerń
by snaperka
Summary: Amatorskie fanfiction głównie o HG/SS. Pisane bez bety, więc za błędy przepraszam, szczególnie, że kiedy publikowałam to opowiadanie pierwszy raz kodowanie usunęło wszelkie "ogonki". Rozdziałów jak na razie jest 18, ale nie chciałam wstawiać wszystkiego "na raz". Miłej lektury i proszę o komentarze! :)
1. Chapter 1

Była godzina 15:30. Hermiona Granger, młoda, wybitnie inteligentna czarownica pędziła do Wielkiej Sali by zjeść obiad. Padła na swoje miejsce obok Ginny i szybko zaczęła zgarniać sobie na talerz jedzenie.

- Cześć, Miona.- zwróciła się do niej siostra Rona, lecz sama zainteresowana nie odpowiedziała, gdyż miała usta pełne puree ziemniaczanego. W końcu przełknęła jedzenie i odrzekła:

- Cześć, Gin. Jak tam lekcje?

- Daj spokój- odpowiedziała żałośnie młodsza z dziewczyn. - Snape tak dał nam w kość, że połowa klasy dostała szlabany, a Gryffindor stracił sto pięć punktów. Kazał nam zrobić Wywar Żywej Śmierci, i „przypadkiem" zapomniał, że to poziom owutemów, podczas gdy jesteśmy w klasie szóstej.

- Ehh, znam ten ból. My na Eliksirach musimy przygotowywać Veritaserum o zwiększonej mocy. Po każdej lekcji mam na palcach chyba ze sto odcisków.- pożaliła się Hermiona.- Ale już jutro piątek. Odpoczniemy wreszcie. To dopiero trzeci tydzień szkoły, a ja czuję się jakbym była tu od zawsze.- powiedziała jeszcze, i musiały przerwać rozmowę, bo zabrzmiał dzwon na lekcję.

-Widzimy się później!- krzyknęła i już jej nie było.

Po drugiej w tym dniu lekcji Eliksirów, profesor Snape ciężkim krokiem powlókł się na obiad. Usiadł obok Minerwy, która wyglądała jakby wypiła butelkę eliksiru rozweselającego. Nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi, nałożył sobie odrobinę sałatki z kurczakiem, ale jego apetyt zniknął. Boże, dlaczego muszę uczyć tych kretynów?- zapytał w myślach- Przecież oni nic nie umieją! Wszyscy faceci myślą tylko o tym, jak by tu uderzyć do koleżanek, a wszystkie dziewczyny ciągle gadają o chłopakach, ciuchach itp. Hmm. Zaraz. Nie wszystkie. Jest jeszcze ta Granger. Jeszcze gorsza. Irytująca, ponoć mądra (tja!) osoba z kudłatym łbem. Swoją drogą Snape zastanawiał się, czy matka Granger nie poszła kiedyś po pijaku w tango z lwem, bo takiej grzywy jeszcze u nikogo nie widział. Z rozmyślań wyrwała go nadzwyczaj radosna Minerwa.

- Severusie, jak mija ci dzień?- spytała.

- Źle. Co się tak cieszysz? Piłaś coś?- odrzekł Pan Nietoperz.

- Nie, nie piłam. Po prostu mam dziś dobry dzień.- Minerwa już dawno nauczyła się przyjmować jego złośliwości z uśmiechem.

- Dziwne. Mój nastrój jest odwrotnie proporcjonalny do liczby tych półgłówków których muszę uczyć i myślałem, że z tobą jest podobnie.

- Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie umiem cieszyć się z drobnych rzeczy.

- To idź się cieszyć gdzie indziej. - burknął Severus.

- Dobrze, Panie Drażliwy.- parsknęła starsza czarownica i w tym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwon na lekcję.

Ten dzień był zdecydowanie za długi. Gdy wieczorem Hermiona powlokła się do dormitorium, miała wrażenie, że ktoś wyżął jej mózg jak gąbkę i miała jedno pragnienie : spać. Rzuciła się na łóżko i pogrążyła się w głębokim śnie. Z samego rana ze słodkiej krainy marzeń wyrwał ją krzyk Ginny: - Hej, wstawaj śpiochu! Masz urodziny! Zapomniałaś?- spytała z wyrzutem rudowłosa. - Mniejsza z tym. Otwieraj prezenty! Ten jest ode mnie- dodała i rzuciła w zaspaną dziewczynę małą paczką. Urodziny? No tak, dziewiętnasty września. Hermiona odrzuciła z twarzy loki i zabrała się do otwierania podarunku. W środku znalazła butelkę płynu z obcojęzyczną nalepką.

- Co to?- spytała Hermiona.

- Szampon wygładzający włosy. Wynalazek Freda i George'a.- odrzekła jej Ginny.

. - A jaką mam pewność, że po tym nie wyłysieję?

- Daj spokój, tamto to... mały wypadek przy pracy. Poza tym trochę go ulepszyłam.- z cichym śmiechem zdradziła jej siostra Rona- Lubisz zapach frezji, prawda?

- Prawda, prawda.- powiedziała brązowowłosa i z lekkim uśmieszkiem powróciła do otwierania paczek. Od pani Weasley dostała domowe ciasto i piękny, puszysty, brązowy sweter, od Harry'ego piękną spinkę do włosów a od Rona srebrny łańcuszek. Bill i Fleur podarowali jej komplet kosmetyków do kąpieli, a bliźniacy paczkę cukrowych piór i broszkę, która wyglądała, jakby była ze złota. Od rodziców otrzymała kilka numerów jej ulubionego, mugolskiego czasopisma i wielkiego, pluszowego misia. Myślała, że to wszystko, ale myliła się. Na samym spodzie leżała mała paczka owinięta zwykłym, brązowym papierem. W środku była mała buteleczka z iskrzącym się na zielono płynem.

- O mamo! Przecież to eliksir Hyglasa! Bardzo rzadki, i bardzo, bardzo cenny. Gin, on może odwrócić każdą klątwę! Oczywiście, oprócz Niewybaczalnych. - dodała Hermiona

- Idealny na nasze czasy.- zauważyła Ginny- W końcu nie wiadomo co się stanie, gdy Voldemort znowu zaatakuje. Dobra, koniec pogaduszek, ubieraj się.- poleciła koleżance, lecz ta nie zareagowała. Pogrążyła się w rozmyślaniach. Kto mógł dać jej tak cenny prezent? Kto mógł go w ogóle zdobyć? Przecież do Hogsmeade idziemy dopiero jutro!- myślała. Nieważne.

- Chodźmy na dół.- powiedziała- Zgłodniałam. Szybko wciągnęła na siebie szkolną szatę i już po chwili szła na śniadanie. Gdy zajęła swoje miejsce przy stole, wszyscy zaczęli jej składać życzenia, lecz w tej samej chwili powstał dyrektor. Cisza!- krzyknął i wszyscy uczniowie umilkli.- Mam wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia. W tym roku, w Hogwarcie odbędą się zajęcia z samoobrony. Chętnych uczniów od klasy piątej wzwyż zapraszam na godzinę dwudziestą tu, do Wielkiej Sali. Lekcje będą prowadzić: profesor Lupin, który zgodził się powrócić do Hogwartu, oraz pani Nimfadora Tonks, aurorka. Liczę na wasze zainteresowanie.- skończył i podszedł do stołu Gryfonów.- Harry, Ronaldzie, Hermiono, chciałbym widzieć was o godzinie osiemnastej w moim gabinecie. Zabierzcie ze sobą również pannę Ginewrę, jeśli nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.- poprosił i oddalił się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Skończyli jeść i podążyli do klasy Obrony przed czarną magią. W tym roku prowadziła ją panna Ella Boston, młodziutka, ale bardzo utalentowana aurorka. Zajęli swoje miejsca, i po chwili przed katedrą stanęła nauczycielka.

- Witajcie. Dzisiejsza lekcja poświęcona będzie zaklęciom leczniczym. Czy każdy zna ruch wykonywany różdżką przy zaklęciu Vitamae? Tak? To wspaniale. Powtórzmy jeszcze raz, do czego służy. Panna Granger? - Można nim wykryć wszelkie uszkodzenia wewnętrzne.- odpowiedziała Hermiona - Bardzo dobrze. Dzisiaj poćwiczymy na tych fantomach.- Machnęła różdzką i do sali wleciało dziewiętnaście manekinów.- Działają w sposób, w jaki funkcjonują ludzie po Pocałunku Dementora. Nie mają woli, ale żyją. Ich niektóre organy zostały uszkodzone. Za każde prawidłowo zidentyfikowane obrażenie, dostaniecie pięć punktów dla Domu. Do pracy! Pod koniec lekcji Gryffindor otrzymał dokładnie czterdzieści punktów (tylko Neville'owi się nie udało), i wszyscy w świetnych nastrojach wrócili do Pokojów Wspólnych. Wszyscy, oprócz trójki siódmoklasistów oraz jednej szóstoklasistki, którzy podążyli do gabinetu dyrektora. Harry podał hasło („Cytrynowe dropsy") i weszli po kręconych schodach do środka. Widząc w fotelu przed biurkiem wyglądającego na nieźle wkurzonego, kłócącego się z Dumbledorem, Snape'a postanowili nie iść dalej i stanęli w drzwiach. - Po cholerę mi ona? Jeszcze się jej coś stanie, i będę miał kolejnego trupa do kolekcji tych, którzy zginęli z mojej winy!- pieklił się Snape- Poradzę sobie sam!

- Severusie, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie poradzisz sobie. Ona jest młoda, sprytna, jak również wybitnie inteligentna. Nie będzie ci kulą u nogi, lecz pomocą.- odpowiedział spokojnie starszy z mężczyzn, poprawiając sobie brodę.

- Nie zgadzam się!

- Severusie, to już ustalone. Ta dyskusja jest bez sensu.- stalowym tonem rzekł Albus- Och, witajcie, drogie dzieci- zwrócił się do stojących w drzwiach- Nie zauważyłem, kiedy weszliście. Podejdźcie tu, proszę. Machnął różdżką, wyczarowując cztery piękne, dębowe krzesła z zielonym obiciem.- Czy wiecie dlaczego was wezwałem?- zapytał, a oni w odpowiedzi pokręcili przecząco głową.- Postanowiłem zaangażować was w sprawy Zakonu. Ich reakcje były różne. Dziewczęta krzyknęły- Proszę?!, Ron- Ale czad!, a Harry nie zareagował w ogóle, oszołomiony.- Tak, uznałem, że to już najwyższy czas, byście mogli się wykazać. Podzieliłem was na dwie grupki. Panna Granger, panna Weasley oraz profesor Snape w pierwszej, a pan Potter, pan Weasley oraz pan Malfoy w drugiej. - Fretka?!- krzyknęli chórem chłopcy- Tylko nie to. Niech pan nam tego nie robi! - Dracon, moi drodzy, Dracon. Przeszedł na stronę Zakonu i oczekuję zgodnej współpracy, zrozumiano? Jest też naszym drugim szpiegiem w obozie śmierciożerców, więc będziecie mieć równe szanse, co grupa Severusa Harry i Ron nie odpowiedzieli, zrezygnowani. Krótką chwilę ciszy przerwała Hermiona: - Co będzie naszym celem, profesorze Dumbledore? - Ty, panna Ginewra, oraz profesor Snape macie za zadanie odnalezienie sposobu na wyleczenie efektów ubocznych Cruciatusa u takich osób jak Alicja i Frank Longbottomowie. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie to szalenie trudna misja, ale jest to kluczowe dla Zakonu. Jest wielce prawdopodobne, że rodzice Neville'a posiadają ważne dla nas informacje. Zapewne wiecie, że byli oni jedną z rodzin, które Voldemort obrał na swój cel, i na nasze nieszczęście pomimo tego, że zginęli rodzice Harry'ego, to państwo Longbottom również zostali poddani cierpieniom, w efekcie czego postradali rozum. Ufam, że wasze umysły poradzą sobie z tą zagadką.- Ginny pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.- Tak panno Weasley, tak. Pani też posiada wielki potencjał. Ale teraz przejdźmy do zadań dla chłopców. Niestety, jestem zmuszony wyprosić pannę, panno Granger, oraz pannę Weasley, gdyż misja panów, jest znacznie... delikatniejsza i nie chciałbym, by wiedziało o niej więcej osób niż powinno. - A Snape? On ma zostać?- spytał dość bezczelnie Ron - Tak, panie Weasley. Severus jest osobą, której ufam bezgranicznie, więc i tak wie wszystko to, co zamierzam wam przekazać. Życzyłbym sobie również by zwracał się pan do niego z szacunkiem, jako że jest waszym nauczycielem, a poza tym jest starszy od was o parę lat. Przyjął pan, panie Ronaldzie? Ron odburknął w odpowiedzi coś co od biedy mogłoby znaczyć „Tak, przyjąłem". Dumbledore skwitował to skinięciem głowy, i zwrócił się do dziewcząt.- Możecie już odejść. Życzę dobrej nocy. Wstały, żegnając się z dyrektorem oraz chłopakami, i ruszyły do Pokoju Wspólnego. W połowie drogi Ginny zagadała:

- Co o tym myślisz?

- Hmm, zawsze to jakaś odmiana.- rzuciła z uśmiechem Hermiona.


	2. Chapter 2

Minęło kilka dni, ponurych i deszczowych. Mimo nawału prac domowych i trudnych zagadnieniach poruszanych na lekcjach, Hermiona nie umiała wyrzucić z myśli swojej zbliżającej się misji. Mieli wyruszyć w następną środę, i skierować się od razu do Walii, gdzie według Snape'a mieszkał jeden z najlepszych Mistrzów Eliksirów tego stulecia. Nie była na to wszystko psychicznie gotowa, dano jej zdecydowanie za mało czasu. Po kolejnej w ciągu pięciu dni wizycie w toalecie i to nie w celu załatwienia zwyczajnych, fizjologicznych potrzeb, blada dziewczyna skierowała się do biblioteki. Czytanie zawsze koiło jej myśli, i miała nadzieję, że pomoże jej i tym razem. Skierowała się do działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, jako że w związku z zadaniem otrzymała stosowne pozwolenie od profesora Dumbledore'a i wybrała jeden z najgrubszych tomów zatytułowany „Trzy zaklęcia, których nie powinieneś używać". Mimo dość infantylnego tytułu, książka była istną kopalnią wiedzy. Obszernie wyjaśniała, jak można było się domyślić, istotę Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, od Imperiusa po Avadę Kedavrę: ruchy różdżki, osoby, które je wynalazły, aż do "najsłynniejszych" ofiar. Nie zdziwiła się na widok nazwisk rodziców Neville'a pod koniec dość długiej listy, lecz mimo to w jej oczach znów zalśniły łzy."Czym oni zawinili? Jaką rolę odgrywali w bratobójczej wojnie?"- lista pytań zdawała się nie mieć końca.- Hej, co się stało?- usłyszała współczujący głos Ginny- Znowu to samo?- spytała.- Tak- odpowiedziała jej przez łzy starsza dziewczyna.- Nie martw się. Będzie dobrze. Przecież robimy to by zakończyć wojnę, by ostatecznie pokonać Voldemorta. - Wiem. Ale...dlaczego tyle ludzi ginie? Przez jednego psychopatę życie tracą tysiące niewinnych!- wybuchnęła i głos odebrała jej kolejna, rozdzierająca fala płaczu.- Chodźmy do twojego dormitorium, musisz się wyspać, w końcu jutro ruszamy.- pocieszająco rzuciła rudowłosa. W końcu Hermiona zasnęła, choć nie bez pomocy odpowiedniego eliksiru.

Ranek nadszedł zbyt szybko. Obudziły ją promienie wschodzącego słońca. Przeciągnęła się, i jej serce przeszyła igła strachu, którą jednak szybko zignorowała. Przejrzała raz jeszcze listę potrzebnych rzeczy, i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że o niczym nie zapomniała. Szybko wciągnęła na siebie ciuchy i wkrótce nie miała powodu by zostać dłużej w dormitorium. Zmniejszyła swój bagaż do rozmiarów pudełeczka zapałek, włożyła go do kieszeni, czując nieznaczny ciężar, i wyszła na chłodny i pusty o tej porze korytarz, kierując się do sali wyjściowej. Stał tam już jej nauczyciel Eliksirów, o nieprzeniknionej, pustej twarzy.- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze- przywitała go dość ponurym głosem. On ukłonił się jej sztywno, nie wydając z siebie słowa. Stali w milczeniu, dopóki nie dołączyli do nich dyrektor oraz Ginny.- Witaj- przywitała dziewczynę przyjaciółka, delikatnie ściskając ją w pasie- Jak się czujesz?- Podejrzewam, że lepiej niż wyglądam- ruda lekko się uśmiechnęła.- Daj spokój, nie jest tak źle. W tym momencie Dumbledore odchrząknął i dziewczyny odsunęły się od siebie, stykając się dłońmi.


	3. Chapter 3

- Witajcie, moi drodzy. Jak czujecie się przed tak ważną i wymagającą misją? Ufam, że wiecie co robić?

- Tak, panie profesorze- odpowiedziały mu Ginny i Hermiona, a Snape dalej wpatrywał się tępo w ścianę.

- Ruszajcie więc. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Wyszli przez frontowe drzwi na zimne, osnute mgłą błonia. Ścieżka wiodąca do bramy była kamienista, a trawa obok niej mokra od porannej rosy. Hermiona pogrążyła się w rozmyślaniach, lecz Bóg nie dał jej długo cieszyć się ciszą.- Boisz się?- cicho zapytała rudowłosa.

- Tak, bardzo się boję, ale nie chcę pokazywać tego na zewnątrz. Nie chcę, by Snape myślał, że tchórzę. Pewnie od razu wysłałby mnie z powrotem do zamku i moje zdanie nic by w takiej chwili nie znaczyło.

- Rozumiem cię. Ja, mimo iż także jestem Gryfonką, a Gryfoni słyną z odwagi, na samą myśl o tym co nas czeka, wręcz wariuję.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że plan Snape'a będzie naprawdę dobry, bo w innym wypadku... Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć.- odrzekła jej starsza z dziewczyn.

- Koniec pogaduszek! Skupcie się choć przez chwilę!- zagrzmiał nagle ich Mistrz Eliksirów- Nie mam ochoty później zbierać części waszych ciał po całym kontynencie. Jak mniemam, panna Weasley nie zaliczyła jeszcze egzaminu z teleportacji?

- Nie, panie profesorze, urodziny mam dopiero w sierpniu.

- Ehh, dobrze, więc ty teleportujesz się ze mną, a panna Granger osobno. Proszę- powiedział z małym wysiłkiem Mistrz Eliksirów i podał Hermionie karteczkę pachnącą męskimi perfumami.- Tu jest adres domu, do którego się przeniesiemy. Przeczytaj, spal i ruszaj w drogę- rzucił jeszcze, pochwycił dłoń Ginny, która zesztywniała, i w jednej chwili, obracając się, zniknął w niebycie. Brązowowłosa wzięła głęboki oddech, przeczytała to, co było na kartce i również osunęła się w nicość. Wylądowała na omiatanym wiatrem wzgórzu. W powietrzu unosił się zapach lasu, a obok stał mały, wybudowany w wiejskim stylu domek, z drewnianymi okiennicami oraz krzywym, ceglanym kominem. Weszła do środka, gdzie czekali już na nią towarzysze.

- Dobrze, jesteśmy tu. Co dalej?- skierowała się w stronę profesora Snape'a

.- Spokojnie, Granger. Na razie pomożesz mi przy eliksirach. Chodź za mną- odrzekł. Powstał z fotela, na którym siedział i szybkim krokiem ruszył do małej klapy w podłodze. Opuścili się w dół po drabinie, i znaleźli się w zimnym, nieprzyjaznym pomieszczeniu. Zupełnie jak te jego lochy- pomyślała Hermiona- Zimno i pod ziemią. Super, nie ma co. Podeszła do stolika z ingrediencjami i zapytała:

- Co mam robić, profesorze Snape?

- Umiesz zrobić Felix Felicis?

- Tak, oczywiście- odpowiedziała Mistrzowi Eliksirów brązowowłosa.

- Pięć kociołków, zacznij od zaraz. Skierował różdżkę na kredens, a jego drzwiczki otworzyły się, ukazując słoiczki i buteleczki ze składnikami. Dziewczyna natychmiast zabrała się do pracy. Miarowe ruchy, wykonywane przy cięciu i miażdżeniu składników ją odprężyły, rozluźniła się, a opary wydobywające się z kociołka puszyły jej włosy, przez co wyglądała jak pufek pigmejski. W końcu proces tworzenia eliksiru dobiegł końca, i Hermiona ruszyła na górę, by coś zjeść. Stanęła przed kominkiem i zawołała: Zgredek! Skrzat był przyporządkowany do tego właśnie domu, i miał za zadanie dostarczać im jedzenia. Natychmiast pojawił się przed nią mały stworek w dziwnym stroju i zasalutował:

- Czego panienka sobie życzy?- spytał służalczym tonem.

- Proszę o miskę budyniu waniliowego.

- Oczywiście, panienko! Coś jeszcze?

- Tak, poproszę do tego szklankę soku z dyni, jeśli to nie sprawi kłopotu.

- Żadnego kłopotu, panienko.- odpowiedział prędko skrzat i zniknął z trzaskiem, a w chwilę potem robiąc taki sam hałas pojawił się, stawiając przed dziewczyną jedzenie. Zabrała się do niego z entuzjazmem, i po chwili miska była pusta, a ona sama, siedząc na kanapie, rozmyślała o tym, co będzie dalej.


	4. Chapter 4

Nadeszła kolejna środa. Już od tygodnia trio złożone z Hermiony, Ginny i Snape'a, przebywało w Heatherfield. Życie tam było monotonne, więc dziewczyny zaczęły się nudzić, i zastanawiać, co robi Snape. Znikał na całe dnie w swoim laboratorium, pojawiając się tylko na posiłkach. Czasami prosił starszą z dziewczyn o uwarzenie tego czy tamtego eliksiru, nie przebywał jednak w podziemnej komnacie wraz z nią, lecz wychodził z domku w niewiadomym celu. W końcu brązowowłosa zdobyła się na odwagę i zapytała Pana NietoperzaTM, czy ten ma jakiś konkretny cel w tym co robi, czy też działa „na żywioł".

- Czy ty zawsze jesteś taka niecierpliwa?! Nie możesz poczekać jeszcze kilku dni?- wydarł się Snape w odpowiedzi

- Tak, jestem niecierpliwa! Chcę dowiedzieć się, czy będę w końcu mogła zrobić coś poważnego, a nie tylko kilka małych mikstur!

- Dobrze, dostaniesz zadanie! Tylko nie jęcz mi potem, że nie jesteś przygotowana i nie dasz sobie rady!

- Może pan w końcu powiedzieć, co mam robić, a nie tylko marudzić?- zapytała wzburzona Hermiona

- Szacunek, Granger!- warknął Mistrz Eliksirów- Nadal jestem twoim nauczycielem. A co do zadania... Hmm... Teleportujesz się z Weasley do miejscowości niedaleko stąd, gdzie jak mniemam mieszka ten kretyn, to znaczy Jonathan- Snape'owi zadrgała warga- Odnajdziecie go i dowiecie się wszystkiego, co tylko będzie chciał wam powiedzieć. Nie będzie to łatwe, gdyż ma on dość...specyficzny charakter.

- Na pewno nie gorszy niż pan- mruknęła kędzierzawa czarownica cicho, lecz Snape i tak to usłyszał i jego usta wykrzywił ironiczny uśmieszek.

- Nie byłbym taki pewien, Granger. Ja nie jestem miły i mam specyficzny sposób porozumiewania się ze światem, ale on...Znasz Lunę Lovegood, tak?- Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową- Więc wyobraź sobie kogoś o charakterze jak trzy Lovegood, w dodatku faceta, kawalera od urodzenia. Ma dość nie po kolei w głowie, i zastanawiam się, jak udało mu się zostać Mistrzem Eliksirów, w dodatku jednym z lepszych. Ale dość gadaniny. Ruszacie jutro, o świcie, a że jest już późno, proponowałbym udanie się do łóżka. Tylko przekaż Weasleyowej ogół zadania! Dobrej nocy- rzucił, i skierował się do podziemi. Dziewczyna prychnęła.

- Wiewiórka, też mi coś. Pobiegła po schodach, i ujrzała śpiącą na kanapie koleżankę.- Hej, Gin, wstawaj! Halo!- krzyknęła

- Co się staaałooo?- zapytała sennie rudowłosa. Hermiona przekazała jej to co powiedział Snape (pomijając część o Wiewiórce), i pozwoliła zapaść jej w sen, sama jednak leżała na łóżku, przewracając się z boku na bok przez kilka godzin, nim zmorzył ją sen. Obudził ją krzyk. Rozespana, wyskoczyła z łóżka ściskając w ręku różdżkę, gotowa odeprzeć atak Śmierciożerców. Rozejrzała się wkoło, i ujrzała dziwny widok: miotającą się po pokoju Ginny z...myszą na głowie?- Zabierz ją! Proszę!- darła się ruda. Hermiona ze śmiechem rzuciła na myszkę Accio i wyniosła ją na dwór.- Co ona robiła na twojej głowie?- zapytała po powrocie, dusząc w sobie chichot- Nie mam pojęcia! Obudziłam się, gdy zabrała się do jedzenia moich włosów. W tej chwili w kącie pomieszczenia rozległ się cichy, niemal niesłyszalny śmiech, a Snape zdjął z siebie zaklęcie zwodzące.- Profesorze! Jak pan mógł?! Przecież wie pan, że Ginny panicznie boi się myszy!- Nie, nie wiedziałem. Ale żałuję, że nie umiem korzystać z mugolskich kamer cyfrowych. Wasze miny były...- nie dokończył, bo dopadł go kolejny atak śmiechu, tym razem głośnego i tubalnego. Hermiona dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że obie są niekompletnie ubrane: ona była w bieliźnie, a Ginny spała w samym podkoszulku bez niczego pod spodem. Porwała prześcieradło i owinęła się nim jak szlafrokiem.- Mógłby pan wyjść?! Chciałybyśmy się ubrać!- zapytała z wyrzutem. Nietoperz uśmiechnął się szyderczo i zniknął.- Stary zbok!- warknęła brązowowłosa.- Słyszałem to!- dobiegł z dołu głos. Obie westchnęły jednocześnie i zaczęły wciągać na siebie ciuchy. Już w pełni ubrane ruszyły do kuchni zjeść śniadanie: tym razem były to kanapki z peklowaną wołowiną, owsianka i sok z dyni. Po posiłku wyszły na podwórze, wdychając rześkie, październikowe powietrze. Złapały się za ręce i obróciły w miejscu, myśląc o celu teleportacji: Bornswale 17, Bornswale 17, Bornswale 17...


	5. Chapter 5

Dziewczyny teleportowały się dokładnie przed dziwnym, szarym domem. Miał tylko jedno okienko na szczycie, a jego ściany pokrywał po części zielony nalot. Dom roztaczał wokoło atmosferę tajemniczości.

- Co robimy?- zapytała Ginny niepewnie.

- Jakie mamy wyjście? Wchodzimy!- odrzekła Hermiona, jednocześnie podchodząc do dębowych, spróchniałych drzwi. Zapukała raz. Zero odpowiedzi. Zapukała drugi raz. Nic. Załomotała obiema pięściami, raniąc sobie kłykcie o wystające drzazgi. Żadnej reakcji. W końcu dała za wygraną i mruknęła „Alohomora". Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież. Brązowowłosa czarownica przeszła przez nie, i stanęła jak wryta. W każdym kącie widniały sterty śmieci: stare, zapleśniałe ubrania, popękane kociołki, brudne talerze i resztki jedzenia. Pokrywał to wszystko kurz, wdzierający się do nosów i ust. Do Hermiony podeszła druga z dziewczyn, zakrywając sobie twarz rękawem szaty.

- Co to ma być?- zapytała zduszonym głosem- Czuję się jak w legowisku Stworka, tyle że kilkanaście razy większym. Czy ten facet kiedyś tu sprzątał?- spojrzała na śmieci z obrzydzeniem.

- Wątpię. Poszukajmy go! Musi tu gdzieś być! Przecież Snape wyraźnie mówił nam, że Jonathan tu mieszka, a on rzadko się myli.

- Dobra, poszukamy go, ale jak się nie pojawi, to skopię Snape'owi tyłek!- zaśmiała się wrednie Ginny. Przeszły przez pokój do widniejących po drugiej stronie drzwi, rozglądając się za jakimkolwiek śladem niedawnej obecności mężczyzny: świeżym śladem stopy na podłodze, odrobiny zmiecionego kurzu, czegokolwiek. Niestety, nie było tam żadnej wskazówki. Stanęła przed przejściem do drugiego pokoju. puściła do niej oko.- Spotkamy się za chwilę- rzuciła, i przeszła do drugiej sali. Chcąc, nie chcąc, Hermiona uczyniła to samo. W pokoju, do którego weszła stała okazała biblioteczka, piękna skórzana kanapa oraz lampa z abażurem z różnokolorowych szkiełek, wszystko od dawna nie używane. Także i tu nie znalazła niczego ciekawego. Oparła się o półkę na książki, i odskoczyła zdziwiona, gdy ta ustąpiła pod naporem jej dłoni. Patrzyła ze zdumieniem, jak bukowe drewno, skrzypiąc, obraca się w miejscu, ukazując przejście do sypialni dziwaka. Przekroczyła próg, i powiodła wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Tam czekała na nią niespodzianka: obok łóżka, na kulawym krześle siedział mężczyzna, czytając „Żonglera".- Przepraszam. Czy pan Jonathan Hale?- zapytała spokojnie.- Kim jesteś? Czego chcesz? Jak mnie znalazłaś? Wynoś się! Nie chcę was! Nie chcę nic!- wydarł się histerycznie facet, wyciągnął różdżkę, i wyrzucił czarownicę z pokoju. Próbowała porozmawiać z nim jeszcze kilka razy, ale kończyło się to tak samo: pytanie, krzyki, wyrzucenie z sypialni. W końcu nie wytrzymała.- Słuchaj, idioto! Przysłał mnie Snape, pewnie znasz. Taki wielki, wredny nietoperz, tak? Mam się od ciebie dowiedzieć, jak można wyleczyć skutki uboczne Cruciatusa, i nie spocznę, póki nie powiesz mi wszystkiego, co o tym wiesz!- urwała, bo w tej chwili Jonathan wyszedł do niej i Ginny, która w międzyczasie dołączyła do Hermiony. - Przysłał cię Snape?- zapytał, czujnie obserwując dziewczęta. - Przecież mówię, że tak! - Nie mogłaś powiedzieć tego z początku? Chodźcie za mną- rzucił, i skierował się do kuchni. Zrobił im herbatę, czyszcząc uprzednio zaklęciem pomieszczenie, usiadł przy stole, skinął ręką, zachęcając je do tego samego, i zaczął opowiadać...


	6. Chapter 6

- Więc tak... Znacie historię i objawy Cruciatusa?- zaczął opowieść szalony czarodziej. Dziewczyny w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwały głowami.- To dobrze. Kiedy czarodziej, a właściwie czarownik, rzuca to zaklęcie musi odczuwać silną nienawiść i ogromną chęć zadania bólu. Większość rzucających tą klątwę to szaleńcy, tacy jak Śmierciożercy czy sam Voldemort. W formułę zaklęcia wplecione jest coś, co przekazuje część tej nienawiści ofierze; oprawca wtedy zyskuje siłę do rzucania następnych Niewybaczalnych, bo Cruciatus pozostawia ślad także na nim, lecz w tym przypadku jest on niewymazywalny. My mamy sytuację odwrotną: długotrwałe stosowanie klątwy pozostawiło głęboki ślad na duszy niewinnych ludzi. Można porównać go do trucizny, która wsącza się stopniowo w ciało, niszcząc komórki nerwowe i upośledzając umysł. Z tego co wiem, Longbottomowie postradali rozum, tak? Nie są wyjątkiem, ale to nie jedyny skutek klątwy. Niektórzy ludzie popełniali samobójstwa, przestawali ufać komukolwiek aż w końcu trafiali do Azkabanu za morderstwa „podejrzanych". Przykładów jest mnóstwo: choćby Szalonooki Moody, którego torturowali jeszcze za pierwszej wojny. Wyleczono jego ciało i zatrzymano skutki zaklęcia, ale jego umysł pozostał w stanie psychotycznym. No właśnie, wyleczono. Jest jeden sposób, ale ja go nie pamiętam. Mam gdzieś pergamin, który traktuje o tym, ale nie mam pojęcia gdzie. Pewnie pod jakąś stertą rupieci- powiódł ręką wokoło- Możecie poszukać!- wykrzyknął i wybiegł z domu. - Co to miało być?!- zapytała Ginny- On naprawdę zgubił gdzieś piątą klepkę. - Faktycznie, szaleniec, ale może miał rację. Musimy poszukać tego pergaminu- westchnęła Hermiona, zabierając się do pracy. Po chwili wahania dołączyła do niej ruda. Zaglądały do szafek i pod fotele, przeszukiwały koce, wzniecając tumany kurzu. Ani śladu jakiejkolwiek receptury.- Accio pergamin!- zawołała brązowowłosa, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo zwaliło się na nią dobre kilka kilogramów papieru. Wygrzebała się ze stosu, ściskając w ręku ciężki zwój, zapieczętowany czerwonym woskiem.- Znalazłam!- wykrzyknęła, przełamując pieczęć. Przeleciała wzrokiem po tekście. - Wiedziałam. To jest napisane w starożytnej grece! Gdzie my znajdziemy kogoś, kto ma co najmniej 800 lat? - Nie mam pojęcia! Standardowo, będziemy musiały zapytać Nietoperza.- westchnęła Ginny. - Coś ty! Aż taki stary to on nie jest!- odrzekła dość mało inteligentnie Hermiona. - Przecież nie o to mi chodzi, kobieto!- pokręciła głową nad głupotą koleżanki ruda.- On na pewno zna kogoś, kto wie, o co chodzi na tym kawałku makulatury. A teraz chodźmy już do domu, znaczy do "bazy operacyjnej", jak to nazywa Snape. Zimno mi. Apsik!- kichnęła. Już po kilkunastu minutach siedziały przed rozpalonym kominkiem, pijąc herbatę z ziół, o których żaden mugol nie ma pojęcia. - Gdzie jest Nietoperz? Znowu grzebie w swoich miksturkach?- zapytała Ginny. - Z tego co wiem, nie. Chyba mamrotał coś w stylu "cholera, ale mnie plecy bolą, idę spać, bo zaraz oszaleję". Choć wątpię, czy przy bólu pleców ktokolwiek może zasnąć. Ale może ma jakiś tajny, nietoperzowy sposób na to. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy śpi do góry nogami?- zachichotała Hermiona. - Raczej tego nie sprawdzimy. Z tego co wiem, obkłada sobie sypialnię co najmniej setką zaklęć, które znaleźć można tylko w książkach typu "Tajniki czarnej magii dla zaawansowanych" itd. Wiesz, paranoja i te sprawy.- odrzekła zmęczonym głosem ruda dziewczyna, pociągając łyk naparu z kubka, przy okazji parząc sobie wargi. Hermiona pokręciła głową- Czy ja wiem, czy to paranoja? Myślę, że nie. Żyjemy w takich czasach, że nadmierna ostrożność jest wręcz wskazana, bo najmniejsze zaniedbanie jakiejś sprawy, na przykład ochrony domu, może skończyć się tragicznie. A teraz chodźmy spać, już późno, a musimy jutro z rana zapytać Snape'a o ten tekst.- Podniosła się z fotela, przeciągając się, i skierowała się na schody wiodące na piętro. Weszła do sypialni, którą dzieliła z Ginny, przebrała się w piżamę, i położyła się do łóżka. Po chwili usłyszała skrzypienie desek podłogi, gdy druga dziewczyna przekroczyła próg pokoju. Przez moment wpatrywała się w popękany sufit, nim zmorzył ją sen. 


End file.
